Tarde de recuerdos
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Integra se encuentra trabajando cuando es interrumpida por sus sirvientes. Sola, con alucard como compañía, se mete de lleno en sus recuerdos familiares, mostrando su punto debil: sus padres.


**Bieeeeeeeen :D con temática de darle más para leer a la ensalada fanática del francés (e.e) estoy aquí para escribir otro fic más de Hellsing, mientras que espero que me llegue inspiración para los otros dos que dejé pendientes xD Pos bueno, intentaré ver que sale de todo esto… **

Era una calurosa tarde de sábado en Inglaterra. En el despacho de Integra el sol daba de lleno al ventanal, iluminando cada vez más tenuemente la ya casi completamente oscura habitación; sin embargo ella seguía ahí, llenando papeles, sellándolos y firmándolos con gesto serio, tratando de finalizar antes de que el anochecer la sorprendiera, mientras que le daba pitidos al habano que lucía en su boca. El humo que emanaba no le permitió percibir el ingreso de los vampiros que trabajaban para ella.

-¡Basta maestro! ¡Deje de decir esas cosas!- Chilló la más joven, apartándose a algún punto oscuro y alejado del hombre de cabello azabache, para ocultar ese cada vez más fuerte sonrojo que se apoderaba de su blanquecino rostro. Integra suspiró, y presintió que sus sienes pronto empezarían a doler de nuevo.

-Yo sólo digo que esas "sensaciones raras" que dices que tienes al lavarte son culpa del francés- Le replicó su compañero, sonriéndole ampliamente.- Al estar dentro tuyo, él también puede sentir parte de tus sensaciones, y también puede controlar aunque sea mínimamente tus dedos; por eso se produce esa "insistencia involuntaria" en lavar ciertas partes tuyas…

-Jesús, cierren la boca, ¿Acaso no ven que estoy trabajando aquí?- Espetó la joven de lentes circulares, arrojando frustrada su pluma y haciendo círculos en sus sienes en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. _"Estaba trabajando tan bien sola, estaba tan tranquila, y llegaron estos dos de nuevo… ¿Por qué a mí?"_ pensó seriamente.

-Bueno Integra, cálmate, tratábamos de relajarnos luego del trabajo.- Mientras hablaba, Alucard dejó su saco en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, para luego sentarse en ella, dejando los pies sobre el mueble.

-¿Justo con temas privados, maestro…?

-Cállate Seras, estoy hablando con nuestra jefe, no interrumpas.

-En fin, Alucard, ¿El objetivo ha sido exterminado?

-Jenn Foster descansa en paz, y llena de plomo.- Respondió el de cabellos azabaches, riendo a carcajadas, mostrando así sus brillantes y filosos dientes. Entre carcajadas, arrojó un manuscrito a la superficie de caoba, donde la líder Hellsing llegó a leer _Jenn Foster, 17 años, ghoul de peligro inminente_.

La rubia suspiró fuertemente, y luego de apagar su habano en el cenicero, se dirigió al ventanal, sacando de su chaqueta otro habano que encendió y siguió fumando. Meditó, mirando hacia sus extensos jardines, pensando en cómo algún vampiro podría ser tan cruel de acabar con la vida cristiana de una pobre niña, o cómo podría ser tan imbécil de chupar la sangre de una niña cuyo conocimiento de ocultismo volvía su sangre impura y asquerosa para cualquier criatura. Sintió algo de pena por la jovencita pelirroja y pecosa, pero los carraspeos de su siervo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteó suavemente su rostro para luego acribillar a Alucard a balazos.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no pongas tus botas asquerosas en mi escritorio.

-Ma-Maestra, no sea tan cruel…- Titubeó la pequeña Seras, asomándose lentamente desde la oscura esquina en la que estaba, sacudiéndose el polvo que podría haber adquirido.

-Seras - Respondió Integra con voz de ultratumba.-, Te recuerdo que irrumpieron en MI despacho, MI área de trabajo, a los gritos, así que vete antes de que te llene de ajos por los próximos 20 años, draculina de mal agüero.

El ceño fruncido, la aguda mirada y la profunda voz de la líder hicieron que la espina de la draculina se sacudiera cual sismógrafo, logrando que se esfumara presa del terror. Mientras se regeneraba, Alucard volvió a reír a carcajadas, aplaudiendo e incluso silbando, para felicitar a su ama.

-Wow Integra, sí que puedes ser una criatura terrorífica cuando quieres. ¡Mira, incluso creo que soltó un par de lágrimas!

-Basta, deberías haberte ido tú también.- Masculló la rubia, pasando su mano izquierda por la dorada melena desde la frente hasta la nuca, demostrando un ligero descenso en su _stress._

-Ey, relájate Teggy.- Le respondió el otro, mientras la veía dirigirse a la punta derecha del despacho, donde una extensa biblioteca y una vasta colección de libros cubrían todo rastro de pared imaginable.

La observó con detenimiento, registrando con sus profundos ojos rojizos cada parte del cuerpo de su ama; cada curva, cada mínimo gesto de femineidad que se desprendía de ella cuando no se daba cuenta. Como ese cuidado especial que le daba a su cabello todas las mañanas ni bien despertaba, quedándose en bata frente al gran espejo de su baño personal, observando cada mechón, cada fibra de pelo mientras lo cepillaba y acomodaba, estando largos ratos observándose. O como ese largo tiempo que se tomaba escogiendo cada parte de sus prendas, incluyendo su ropa interior, que bajo todos esos masculinos trajes rebosaba de encajes y moños. O incluso esa forma contoneante de caminar que tenía cuando andaba despreocupada, sola o con Walter a su lado, en la que sus caderas se movían cual caderas de odalisca. Pensando en eso, Alucard se acercó a su _condesa_ a paso pesado, quedándose detrás de ella, para acariciarle los hombros suavemente con sus blanquecinas y siempre frías manos.

-Déjame en paz, necesito relajarme.- Le dijo, mientras cerraba "El arte de la guerra", uno de los libros favoritos de su padre.

-¿Leyendo?

-Sí…

-¿Cómo pretendes leer si casi no hay luz aquí?- La pregunta causó que Integra dudara, por lo que su esclavo, sonriente, encendió una pequeña lámpara instalada en una de las columnas de la biblioteca.

-Gracias, te puedes retirar.

-En el nombre de los demonios del inframundo y los pecados capitales Integra, ¿Recuerdas exactamente el momento en el que te volviste una anciana amargada?

-Cuando debí hacerme cargo del mando de la organización y de un monstruo, seguramente maduré de repente.

-No, no fue eso, seguías siendo una niña normal. ¿O acaso no recuerdas la broma que le hicimos al shinigami? Tenías 13.- Mencionó el vampiro para recordarle a su ama el gracioso incidente. Las palabras que llegaron al oído derecho de Integra la hicieron rememorar.

Era víspera de Año Nuevo, y Walter se hallaba en la cocina, preparando cuanto platillo le fuera pedido. Si había algo que a él le encantaba era hacer alarde de su manejo de los cuchillos de cocina, filosos y brillantes, los cuales usaba en cantidad estando sólo al cocinar en completa soledad, ya que los arrojaba al aire y en el aire los atrapaba también, haciendo que dieran vueltas y vueltas. Hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier ruso circense, ya que siempre tenía una tabla amurada a la pared más alejada que hubiese, para clavarle con precisión de cirujano los cortantes que no utilizaba más. Toda una proeza.

La pequeña Integra se hallaba bajo el arco de la puerta, observando el espectáculo, cuando sintió una brisa acariciar sus desnudas piernas y mover suavemente el vestido blanco que llevaba; era su vampiro. Se miraron a los ojos, y asintieron un par de veces. Entonces Alucard tomó la forma de su ama a imagen y semejanza (¿?), e inmediatamente después ingresó a la cocina, parándose al lado del shinigami. Éste, concentrado en su trabajo, no se percató de la pequeña figura y arrojó el último cuchillo con destino a la tabla, que quedó atravesado en el cuello del impostor. Ese día Walter debió pasar la noche en su cama por el susto que había pasado, no sin la compañía de la pequeña que era casi como su hija.

-Sí lo recuerdo.- Rió la rubia, leyendo un par de títulos a la par de su compañero.- Recuerdo también la reprimenda que nos dio.

-Oye, mira lo que encontré.- Exclamó el pelinegro en tono semi sarcástico, sacando un pequeño álbum de fotos de color carmesí.- Son fotos tuyas…

-Dame acá.- Sosteniendo sus lentes, le arrebató el álbum de las manos, sacudiéndole el polvo con extrema delicadeza; conocía ese álbum de memoria, su padre se lo había mostrado una vez, pero apenas lo recordaba. En la tapa yacía una inscripción en dorado que decía "Recuerdos especiales" y más abajo, con tipografía más pequeña, "Arthur Hellsing". Al abrirlo, una pequeña hoja, amarillenta y carcomida por las polillas, cayó al piso, pero no se molestó en leerlo, quizás simplemente por el hecho de que no se hubiese percatado de ello.

El vampiro se colocó suavemente detrás de ella de nuevo, dejando el rostro pegado al de la joven, para poder ver también. La primer foto del álbum la dejó sin aliento; era su padre, de traje negro y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, al lado de una mujer de piel algo tostada y cabello castaño claro, vestida con un pomposo vestido blanco y una coronita de donde surgía el velo. Esa mujer era su madre, la bellísima y casi exótica Integra Holmwood, la casi desconocida dolorosamente Integra Holmwood.

-Alucard.- Susurró con la voz ahogada y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ella… ella es mi madre, ¿La conocías?

-Sí.- Le respondió el otro, susurrándole también.- _Cayó por curiosidad_ en mi calabozo, casi como tú, un par de veces en las que no cruzamos palabras. Era infantil, soñadora, ingenua, como una pequeña niñita que aún cree en Santa Claus. Solo la oí al hablar con tu padre, tenía una voz suave, algo aguda, pero agradable al oído. Se ve que fue muy querida, porque lo último que oí estando consciente fueron profundas lamentaciones por su muerte.

Cuando la voz terminó de sisearle al oído, Integra cambió la página. La segunda foto era de su madre también, pero vestida con un delicado vestido rosado hasta los tobillos y el cabello recogido en un enmarañado rodete. Sus ojos claros estaban enfocados en unos peluches horrorosamente cursis que tenía en sus manos, y parecía que iba a dejarlos en el moisés que tenía delante suyo. El lugar poseía un extraño toque de colores pasteles y aniñados, pero lo más estremecedor era el pequeño bulto que tenía Integra Holmwood en su abdomen.

-Con que así lucían las dos Integras juntas.- Bromeó Alucard, riendo un poco

-Alucard… - Volvió a titubear la rubia; las manos ya le temblaban, tratando de controlar sus emociones.- ¿Qué pasó con todas las cosas que estaban en ese cuarto?

-Creo que Arthur las quemó en un frenesí de odio hacia la vida cuando falleció tu madre. Tenían su perfume, hasta el humo y las cenizas lo tenían.

Después de eso, la joven Hellsing se dedicó a ver rápidamente las fotos. Fotos de ella de bebé, de su padre y Rakashira, la foto que tenía su padre en el escritorio, donde Integra estaba en brazos de la joven hindú, fotos de ella con Arthur pasando momentos felices, y se detuvo en la foto de su cumpleaños número 12; su padre se veía tan demacrado, tan débil, tan frágil…

Y así lloró, en silencio, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre el rostro de quien la crió. No le molestó que su compañero le acariciara hombros y brazos otra vez, ella lo necesitaba. A partir de esa foto, sólo había una de su cumpleaños 13, y luego sólo fotos de ella con la reina, en actos protocolares.

-¿Cómo llegaron estas fotos aquí?

-Voluntad de Arthur. Espera, vuelve atrás.- Le indicó el azabache a Integra. Ésta obedeció, y cambió la página hacia la anterior. En la foto, aparecía ella de camisa y pantalón a los 14, y con su típico rostro inexpresivo.- A los 13 aún sonreías para la cámara, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ese año, el primer año sin papá, no le presté mucha atención a la organización, ya que no tenía muchos conocimientos de cómo manejarla, por lo que los caballeros de la mesa redonda me soltaron una reprimenda terrible, amenazando con quitármelo todo. No iba a permitir que me sacaran de las manos el último recuerdo que tenía de él.- Los shockeantes recuerdos hicieron que cerrara de golpe el álbum.

La luna ya se alzaba en el cielo, resplandeciente. Integra caminó hacia el ventanal una vez más, dejando el álbum escarlata en el escritorio, entre todos sus papeles. Observó el satélite que iluminaba naturalmente su jardín, y se dio cuenta que su habano ya se había acabado, y con él la caja de lata que tenía en su saco. Pasó su mano derecha por sus canelas mejillas, apartando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y dolor que pudieran quedarles, no podía bajar tanto la guardia frente a su siervo.

-¿Y los trajes?

-Creí que si no me veían como a una señorita, me tomarían en serio, por lo que usé los trajes de papá. Además tenían su aroma y me hacían sentir mejor.- La rubia bajó la cabeza, temiendo que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse.- En algún momento decidí que sería mejor dejar de atormentar mi mente con tantos recuerdos, y dejé de usar los suyos, para usar los míos propios.

-Oh, Integra…- Suspiró el vampiro, riendo suavemente; no con su típica carcajada cínica, sino con una ligera risita inocente. Se acercó a su ama, y le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón, para así mirarla a los ojos.- Maduraste tanto y tan pronto, tan de golpe… Tienes un carácter fuerte, producto de las pérdidas que sufriste en tu vida, cambiaste las muñecas por las formas que firmabas hasta hace unas horas, los vestidos por los trajes, los arreglos por las armas, y más. Arthur e Integra estarían orgullosos de la mujer que eres hoy.

-¿Crees que lo estarían?

-Claro que sí. Además debajo de toda esa imagen de dama inmune al dolor, aún hay una parte femenina dentro tuyo.

-Eso es mentira.- Negó ella, sonrojada, agitando fuertemente la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿Quieres que te quite los zapatos para que veas el esmalte de tus uñas?

-No, basta Alucard.

-Perfecto. Ahora – Sonrió ampliamente el de cabello azabache, alcanzándole el papel amarillento que había caído al piso.-, esto es para ti, léelo.

Integra tomó el papel, dispuesta a leerlo, y acomodó sus lentes. Una letra desprolija en cursiva llenaba la hoja a sus anchas, y decía:

"_Mi pequeña niña:_

_Hoy he recibido la terrible noticia de que no podré continuar con el embarazo, ya que corro peligro de perder la vida, pero he decidido que si una de las dos sale viva de esto serás tú. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo con locura, cariño, que eres mi princesa, y que mi mayor deseo era tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu manito apretando mis dedos, reconociéndome. Toda mi vida esperaba concretar este sueño, y el día que tú nazcas y yo ya no esté, me iré sonriente, porque he cumplido mi sueño y mi misión. _

_Te imagino entre lágrimas con los ojitos de tu papá y la piel de mamá, cachetona, de cabello largo, y la sonrisa más deslumbrante. Pero lo que quiero es que tengas un carácter fuerte, valiente, que seas mujer y portes la espada, no quisiera que fueras una pequeñita cobarde o ingenua como tu madre. Pero a pesar de eso, sueño con que encuentres a tu alma gemela, a alguien que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas cuando Arthur ya no esté (que espero que sea en mucho tiempo)._

_Darte la vida a cambio de la mía es un precio alto, pero tú te lo mereces todo tan solo por el simple hecho de llevar mi sangre y la de mi esposo, a quien tanto amo. No podré darte cariños, ni mirarte a los ojos cuando los abras por primera vez, ni cepillarte el cabello. Tampoco podré enseñarte sobre tu cuerpo, ni consolarte cuando un hombre te hiera el corazón, pero te dejo con el hombre que jamás en tu vida te lastimará._

_Me quedan meses, pocos meses para estar contigo, sentirte crecer es una de las cosas más dulces que pude vivir. Ver esa incipiente pancita en mi abdomen hace que llore de la emoción, pero no lloro mucho, porque siempre me pateas como diciendo 'Deja de llorar, no es una situación triste' y me calmo rápidamente._

_Perdona por no estar contigo, pero siempre te amaré y cuidaré. Con amor, Integra Holmwood de Hellsing."_

**Dios santo, nunca había escrito tanto para un oneshot x.x estos golpes de inspiración que me dieron fueron muy fuertes.  
>En fin, saludos a la comunidad, espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
